


Clueless

by Azar, JJ (Azar)



Category: Mysterious Ways
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/JJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declan tries to figure out what's going on with the women in his life--a monologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

"I've seen some pretty weird things in my life, but this has me baffled. Peggy and Miranda have both been acting really...weird. Okay, okay, don't look at me like that, I admit it--Miranda usually acts weird. But this is weirder than normal. Way weirder.

"Back when I first met Peggy--for the second time, I mean, not when we were in Dr. Hess' class together--when I first introduced them, I don't think they liked each other. I mean, Peggy straight out told me she didn't 'get' Miranda, and Miranda...well, she may not have a huge library of facial expressions, but those first few cases, whenever Peg was around she was more deadpan than usual.

"Of course, over the last few months they've warmed up to each other, which is great! But ever since Miranda and I had that big fight and she came after me at that house where the burglary was supposed to be, something's changed.

"They're acting like they've come to some sort of an understanding or something.

"But an understanding about what? And why's it making them so chummy all of a sudden? Why do I get that same knowing look from both of them whenever the three of us are together? Seriously--every time I say something to Peggy I get it from Miranda, and every time I say something to Miranda, I get it from Peggy! It's just _weird_, I tell you!

"I don't know. Maybe they've finally decided I'm crazy and any day now the guys in little white coats are gonna show up and get me. Maybe that's the big secret. Maybe I've got something permanently stuck in my teeth--do I have something stuck in my teeth? No? Guess that can't be it. Maybe Miranda told Peg about all the nutty stuff I dragged her on before Peggy and I met, or something like that. But that wouldn't explain why Miranda's acting funny too--I don't think Peggy has that many embarrassing stories to tell, at least not yet.

"I dunno, Mole, what do you think? What's up with those two?"

  


**Author's Note:**

> It seemed to me that, in that one scene in "Yesterday," Peggy and Miranda had silently come to terms with the fact that they both had feelings for the same man, and agreed not to let it interfere with their slowly blossoming friendship. With that in mind, I couldn't help but wonder how Declan would take the inevitable change in their attitudes towards each other, and towards him. I'm also taking the stance--for the purposes this story, anyway, that Miranda thinks Declan likes Peggy, and Peggy thinks Declan likes Miranda. More fun that way. *VBEG*


End file.
